Love Remains
by kyil
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, life returned to normal. But when Mamoru began to be plagued by nightmares and a surprising return of old enemies, Usagi and Mamoru will have their love tested once again as they try to stop the destruction of their world. They will learn not only is the future changeable, but so is the past and not everything always turn out all right.
1. Prologue: A Twisted Divergence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Prologue: A Twisted Divergence**

"_Go on Endymion, kill the little moon brat and bring me her head!"_

_At Beryl's command, Endymion raised his sword with both hands, intending to take the life of the kneeling girl. But before he could swing down his blade, he found himself unable to look away from the girl's fearful gaze. Something inside of him was screaming at him that he knew this girl; that he would regret it if he followed through with his dark queen's command._

"_Please Endymion, you have to remember. It's me, Serenity. We were forced apart by Beryl in our last life, but we've been given a second chance. Now you're Mamoru Chiba and I'm Usagi Tsukino. We just found each other again. Please don't let her tear us apart in this life too!"_

_Not completely understanding the girl's tearful plea, he nonetheless found himself trying to make sense of her words. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the object the girl pulled out until the soft sound of a familiar tune reached his ears. The music felt calming, soothing, nostalgic, as if it was trying to help him remember something important. Without knowing why, he found himself slowly lowering his sword, all intent of slaying the girl before him gone as he stared mesmerizingly at the star shaped locket in her hands._

"_Se-re-ni-ty," he uttered strainingly as if an invisible force wanted to prevent him from saying the name._

_Even though he had said the name barely above a whisper, the two present had heard it loud and clear. While one pair of eyes lit up with hope and joy, the second pair of eyes became filled with hatred and rage._

"_Endymion, have you-"_

"_NO! I gave you an order Endymion! KILL HER NOW," an enraged Beryl screeched, the dark aura around her intensifying._

_The instant after the command was given, Endymion reflexively plunged his sword straight through the kneeling girl's chest and pulled it out in one swift motion. One moment he had been gazing intently at the star locket, the next, he found himself staring at the shocked gaze of the eerily familiar girl. He was vaguely aware of the music that continued to play from the dropped star locket, now lying on the ground between them. Instinctively, he dropped his sword and caught the bleeding girl in his arms. Even as blood began to trickle down her lips, the girl's shocked gaze quickly turned into a soft, understanding one. Unable to tear his eyes away, he watched on as she shakingly raised a hand to place against his cheek which felt cold and wet._

_'Likely from her blood.'_

_But that thought quickly vanished when he realized the girl was trying to speak to him._

"_It's *cough* alright Endymion. I knnnnow it's nnnot your fffault."_

_He could not phantom why the girl was trying to comfort him until he noticed his vision had began to mist. Only then did it dawned on him that the wetness he felt on his cheek was not the girl's blood, but his own tears._

"_Why?"_

_That one word he uttered held so many questions. Why was he crying? Why does the star locket's melody sound so familiar? Why was the girl he just impaled looking at him with such a loving, yet guilt-filled gaze? Why did he drop his weapon to cradle said girl in his arms? But most of all, why does it feel like a gaping hole had form in his heart the moment he had ran the girl through with his sword?_

_As he watched the life quickly fade from the girl's eyes, he was suddenly struck with an intense feeling of fear._

_'Don't go.'_

_As if having heard his silent pleas, the girl in his arms gave him a small smile that was filled with love and regret._

"_I-I-'m sssorry I cccoul-dn't sssave you."_

_After having murmured those words, her eyelids fell completely closed as her body went limp in his arms. Staring at her lifeless body, Endymion felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him. At that moment, a sharp pain crushed his head along with a rush of images that began to bombarded his mind. All had one thing in common, she was in each and every one. While he couldn't understand all these new found memories, one thing was crystal clear. He loved the girl in his arms. He loved Serenity and she was dead, killed by his own hands. At the realization, Endymion let out a bloodcurdling scream as he tightly hugged Serenity's lifeless body against himself._

"AHHHHHHH!"

Shooting up from his bed, Mamoru had cold sweat dripping down his forehead as he breathed heavily while trying to take in his surrounding. Panic was evident in his eyes as he tried to separate dream from reality. The sound of his ticking nightstand clock and the sound of traffic outside convinced him he was in his apartment and not some hidden underground hideout of the the Dark Kingdom.

_'Usako!'_

At the thought of his princess, Mamoru forced his emotions back as he urgently searched for the invisible link that connected him to his girlfriend. Relief flooded him when he not only felt her presence, but could also sense that she was in no danger. Turning his head to the side, he saw it was almost four in the morning. As much as he wanted to call Usagi and hear her voice to put his mind at ease, he knew that would be unwise, suicidal even if it was her father that answers the phone. Ever since Usagi's father found out about the ring he had given to his precious daughter, the man had been trying to find any possible excuse to proof Mamoru was unsuitable to be with his daughter.

'_Thank goodness Usako's mother can keep him in check,'_ Mamoru thought with a slight smile.

But the smile quickly vanished as his thoughts strayed back to his nightmare. While it wasn't the first time he had such nightmares about that terrible time in their lives, this had been the first time his nightmares strayed from his actual memories of the event. He shuddered to think of how that time could have easily ended the way his nightmare had.

'_One wrong move and I could have...,'_ unable to finish that train of thought, Mamoru shook his head as if to shake out the very idea from his mind.

"It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare."

After repeating those words several more times to himself, Mamoru laid back down, hoping the rest of the night will have no repeats of that awful dream, his biggest comforting thought being that he would be meeting up with his princess tomorrow for lunch.

* * *

Darkness shrouded the seemingly endless throne room. The floating spheres of red flame cast an eerie glow throughout the room. A lone man sat upon the black crystal-like throne, his eyes closed and head laid back as if in deep slumber. By his side sitting at his arm rest was a single glass of red wine with no sign of having been touched. His arms rested on his lap, fist clutched tight. The silence was broken when a portal suddenly opened a short distance away from the slumbering figure. The instant the first footstep tapped against the floor, the man's eyes snapped open. Sitting up poised and alert, he watched silently as the figure of the one who disturbed him slowly approached before kneeling on one knee several feet away from the throne.

"My lord, the preparations are almost completed," the scaly creature said in a raspy voice, "The masters are making the final adjustments as we speak. They are awaiting your orders to proceed with the plan."

"Begin the process immediately. I want the portal opened as soon as possible. Any more delays will be met with _severe_ consequences," the seated man instructed sternly, his piercing gaze causing the creature to lower his head further in a deep bow.

"As you command my lord," it replied, fear of retribution evident in its voice.

The man watched stonily as the creature quickly vanished through a new portal to deliver his message. Alone once more, the man stood up and stared at the object he had been clutching in his palm even during sleep.

"Soon my love we will be together again. And this time, I won't let anyone tear us apart again."


	2. Chapter 1: Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 1: Promises**

The sun shone brightly in the beautiful clear blue sky. Gentle breezes of the wind kept the air from becoming unbearably hot. It was a picture perfect Sunday afternoon and many have taken advantage of the wonderful weather by spending quality time in the park whether with friends, family or lover. Among the crowd was an odango-haired girl who happily held the hand of her black haired boyfriend.

"You know what today is perfect for," Usagi asked brightly with a large smile directed at her prince.

"What," Mamoru asked with a grin, clearly amused by the excitement in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Ice cream," she immediately replied with such a matter-of-fact tone that Mamoru could not help but chuckle at his princess.

"But we just finished lunch and if I recall correctly, you had a big slice of chocolate cream pie for desert," Mamoru said with a teasing smile.

His eyes instantly softened when he saw his Usako scrunched up her nose with a small pout he had always found cute and endearing. When she released his hand to cross her arms against her chest, Mamoru couldn't help but feel a small tinge of lost.

"That was over half an hour ago. Besides, I shared that slice of pie with you Mamo-chan."

Deciding not to mention he had only taken a small bite of said pie, Mamoru surprised his girlfriend by engulfing her in a gentle embrace from behind.

"You're right Usako. So why don't, we go get ourselves some ice-cream. I believe we past a vendor not too long ago."

The sound of his voice so close to her ear combined with his arms around her waist caused Usagi's face to light up with a pink blush. Not trusting her voice, she meekly nodded her head in agreement. At her silent approval, Mamoru released his hold on her waist and retook the hand he had been holding moments ago. Giving Usagi a boyish grin that brought butterflies to her stomach, Mamoru pulled his love-dazed girlfriend towards the direction he remembered having seen an ice-cream vendor.

Moments later, they sat side by side on a bench, an ice-cream cone in each of their hands. As she ate her strawberry cone, Usagi couldn't help but wonder about Mamoru's strange behavior. Her mind kept playing back the event of this morning when her boyfriend came to pick her up for their lunch date.

0000

"_How do I look Luna? Do you think it's too childish? Oh maybe I should have gone with the light blue sundress instead."_

"_*Sigh* For the last time, you look fine Usagi-chan," Luna replied as she watched her charge fuss over her appearance in front of the mirror, "I'm sure Mamoru-san will tell you the same thing when you see him later."_

"_Thanks Luna. It's just been so long since we've gone on an actual date. Even though Mamo-chan decided not to go to America for school after the whole ordeal with Galaxia and Chaos, he's been busy dealing with explaining his absence and getting enrolled into a university here," Usagi said, a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_That can't be helped. After all, he did just suddenly disappeared, but at least the plane that Galaxia attacked reappeared with all the passengers safe and sound. It's a good thing they classified it as the plane having technical glitches that caused an emergency landing. That's one less thing Mamoru-san had to explain to the universities."_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Is something else bothering you Usagi-chan?"_

"_..."_

_When Luna saw Usagi's reluctance to answer, she jumped from her position on the bed onto the table drawer her charge was currently staring at._

"_You promised not to keep your worries to yourself anymore. Please tell me what's wrong Usagi-chan." Luna pleaded as she softly placed a paw on her charge's hand._

"_It's just...I know I'm the reason Mamo-chan gave up his chance to study in America. I'm sure the girls told him how I broke down on the rooftop in front of Seiya that day. If only I was stronger, then Mamo-chan wouldn't have to give up his dream of studying to be a doctor in America," Usagi replied, tears threatening to fall._

"_You can't blame yourself Usagi-chan," Luna comforted, a soft smile on her face at the reminder of her princess's tendency to put others before herself, "Mamoru-san made the choice himself. You may be one of the reason he stayed, but it was a decision he willingly made on his own."_

"_But-," Usagi begin in protest._

"_No buts," Luna said sternly before continuing in a gentler tone, "Besides, we all know Mamoru's true dream is to always stay by your side to keep you safe and happy. He love you Usagi-chan and it would pain him if he found out you're sad because he wanted to stay by your side."_

"_Thanks Luna," Usagi said gratefully as she pulled the cat into a hug with both arms, "You always know what to say."_

"_Perhaps you should listen to what I say more," Luna replied jokingly, "I have yet to see you follow my other advises about waking up earlier on school days so that you don't have to rush to school in panic almost every morning."_

_Before Usagi could retort that she have been improving with her tardy record, they heard the doorbell ring. Curious as to who it could be this early in the morning, Usagi looked out the window and was surprised to see Mamoru pacing nervously in front of their porch._

"_Mamo-chan's here," Usagi exclaimed excitedly as she took a quick check of her appearance once more before dashing out the room, completely missing Luna's question of why Mamoru was over an hour early._

_As she made her way down the stairs, Usagi heard her mother cheerfully welcoming her boyfriend while her father gave a much less enthusiastic greeting. Not wanting her father to start interrogating Mamoru as per usual routine, she quickened her pace. Turning the corner to the front door, her smile widened as soon as she laid eyes on her prince. Immediately forgetting about the presence of her parents, Usagi charged past the two unsuspecting pair with an excited exclamation of "Mamo-chan!"_

"_I'm happy to see you too Usako," Mamoru said with a slight chuckle._

_And to Usagi's surprise, instead of taking a small step back like he usually would, Mamoru returned her hug with equal, if not greater, vigor. Like every other time she was in her prince's embrace, Usagi felt warm and protected, but this time, she felt another emotion in her prince, unease. While his hold around her waist was gentle and loving, she could also feel he held her more tightly than usual. It almost felt like a cross between how Tuxedo-Kamen would hold Sailor Moon in battle and how Mamoru would hold Usagi in his rare moments of public affection. Raising her head to meet Mamoru's eyes, Usagi saw a flicker of relief in his eyes that quickly vanished as if he was afraid she would notice. But before she could ask him about it, they heard her father let out a loud cough behind them, reminding them of their presence. Usagi felt her face heat up in embarrassment as she turned to face her parents. While her mother had a kind, knowing smile, the expression on her father's face was anything but amused. She swore she could almost see the steam coming out of her father's head._

"_Well now, I do believe you two should be on your way," Ikuko announced before her husband could put in a word, "Didn't you mention having already made reservations Mamoru-san?"_

"_A-ah, yes. We need to go or we'll miss our reservation time," Mamoru lied nervously, inwardly thanking Usagi's mother for giving him a way out._

_Turning to face the man currently glaring at him, Mamoru made a quick bow as he said, "It was good seeing you again sir."_

_Then after giving Usagi's mother a grateful smile, Mamoru quickly took hold of Usagi's hand and turned to leave as if a horde of youma were after them._

_0000_

At the memory, Usagi could not hold back her giggles as she recalled how she had to hold her boyfriend back to remind him she had yet to put on her shoes.

"What's so funny," Mamoru asked as he wiped his hands on a napkin, having just finished his cone.

"Oh just recalling what happened this morning. I would've thought you be used to papa by now Mamo-chan."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one he wants to murder with his bare hands," Mamoru replied, shivering at the memories of all the unspoken threats Usagi's father had made over the years with his death-glares alone.

"I'm sure papa likes you. He just doesn't want to admit it. After all, he doesn't try to keep me from going on dates with you anymore," Usagi said with a smile.

Mamoru gave a small nod of agreement. He was fully aware of how much more accepting Usagi's father have become of their relationship. While Kenji still gave him pointed glares every time they meet, it has become more of a warning as to not hurt his daughter compared to the "why won't you stay away from my daughter" death-glares.

'_But I still think it's a far stretch to say Tsukino-san likes me,'_ Mamoru mused to himself with silent chuckle.

"Um Mamo-chan."

The sound of Usagi's voice calling his name pulled him out of his thoughts. Turning to face her, he felt a sudden wave of unease when he saw his princess's nervous and worried gaze.

"What is it Usako," Mamoru asked, wondering what brought on her sudden change of mood.

"Well uh I just wanted to ask if there was something bothering you this morning," Usagi replied timidly, unable to forget the peculiar look in her prince's eyes that morning.

Although he had his own suspicion on what brought on this question, Mamoru purposely tried to avoid answering by relying, "Why do you ask Usako?"

He didn't want to worry Usagi, but more than that, he didn't want to bring back the awful memories of that day when Usagi had almost gotten killed by his own hands under Beryl's command.

'_There's no way I can tell Usako I had a dream where I killed her and watched the life fade from her eyes.'_

An image of himself holding the dying Sailor Moon in his arms flashed through his mind. He could feel the bile raise in the back of his throat as he desperately tried to push the image out of his head. Unconsciously, Mamoru tightened his grip on Usagi's hand, needing her presence and warmth to remind him it had only been a nightmare.

Usagi remained silent as she watched Mamoru sit rigidly still beside her. She made no complaint even when his grip on her hand started to become painful. All she could focus on was the enormous sense of pain and guilt emitting from her prince. At that moment, it wasn't as important to find out what was tormenting Mamoru's mind as it was for her to take away his pain. Gently placing her other hand on Mamoru's cheek, Usagi made it so that his eyes stared right into her own. The mixture of self-loathing, fear and sadness she saw in his eyes stabbed at her heart.

"It's okay Mamo-chan. I'm right here," she whispered soothingly, "Whatever it is, I won't let you go through it alone."

"U-Usako."

Pulling her into his arms, Mamoru could no longer hold back the tears. All the fear and guilt he had been trying to lock away burst at that instant. He didn't care that people passing by were giving them strange looks. Didn't care he was showing weakness or that he might be being silly for letting one nightmare shake him up so badly. All he cared about at that moment was the warmth of his princess's embrace and her sweet voice whispering words of comfort and reassurance into his ear.

* * *

Silence filled the room, as the two sat beside each other on the couch in Mamoru's apartment. After Mamoru's sudden display of emotion in the park, Usagi had insisted they talk things out in a less public location. It was only after much pleading on Usagi's part did Mamoru finally give in and explained the cause of his distress.

"Was this the first time you had this sort of nightmare," Usagi asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes and no," Mamoru answered honestly, not wanting to lie to his love, "Every now and then I would have dreams about the time I was under Beryl's control, but this was the first time the dream changed from a bad memory to an actual nightmare."

"But that's all it is Mamo-chan, a nightmare."

"You don't understand Usako. I never just dream. Ever since the accident where I lost my memories, my dreams always had meanings. For years, since that car crash, I had only dreamt of a princess telling me to help her find the Ginzuishou so that I can recover my lost memories. And it did, the princess turned out to be you and finding the Ginzuishou brought us back together as well as brought back our memories of the Silver Millennium. After that, I didn't have anymore dreams except of bit and pieces of memories of different times. Then of course came that nightmare sent by my future self...My point is my dreams always have meanings behind them and I'm afraid—-"

"You're afraid this nightmare is telling you you'll hurt me," Usagi finished calmly, understanding in her eyes.

"Yes," Mamoru admitted softly as if ashamed of his own fears, "I'm afraid Usako. Every time we faced an evil, crazy monster bent on taking over or destroying the world, I'm always powerless to help when it counts."

"That's not—-"

"It is true," Mamoru declared before Usagi could voice her protest, "Beryl, the Black Moon, Pharaoh 90, Nehelenia, Galaxia...I'm never strong enough. I couldn't even stay alive and I let you suffer alone. It would be better if you haven't fallen in love with such a useless man."

"YOU'RE WRONG MAMO-CHAN," Usagi exclaimed, shocking Mamoru out of his self-loathing rant with her sudden outburst.

Finally getting Mamoru to look her in the eyes again, Usagi gently held his hand in both her own before continuing in a softer voice, "You're wrong Mamo-chan. All that worry about being powerless to help me, you couldn't be more wrong. Yes, it's true that I was sad and lonely when I found out Galaxia had taken your star seed and if I was being truthful, I had started feeling lonely the moment I saw you off at the airport."

"Usako."

"But you can't blame yourself for my suffering. I may have been feeling lonely, but it was my wish to see you again that kept me going. Even when I found out you d-died, I kept on fighting because I believed I would be able to see you again. You're not powerless to help me Mamo-chan because you ARE my strength.

Taking his hand, Usagi placed it against her chest.

"Do you feel that Mamo-chan," Usagi asked with a soft smile, "My heart is beating, it's beating for you. So please don't say things like I shouldn't love you. Please."

Her voice broke at the last word as tears began to slide down her cheeks. Usagi tried to put on a brave face, but the truth was, she was also afraid, afraid that Mamoru would try to push her away like that time when a nightmare convinced him to break up with her.

"Please don't leave me alone."

All doubts became insignificant at the sound of his princess's broken plea. Wrapping his arms around Usagi's shaking form, Mamoru placed his forehead against her's and stared into her tearful blue orbs.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Usako. But you should know I could _never_ leave you. I promised you, remember?"

"Then promise me again Mamo-chan," Usagi pleaded like a small, scared child as her hands gripped Mamoru's shirt tightly, "Promise you will never leave me and you will never try to keep things from me again. Please Mamo-chan."

"I promise Usako. I will never leave you and I will never keep secrets from you."

Mamoru watched with relief when he saw Usagi give him a small smile at his words. As he slowly leaned his face towards his princess, Usagi instinctively closed her eyes and mirrored his movement. As the two shared a gentle kiss, both vowed to themselves that they would always be together.

* * *

Elsewhere atop the Starlight tower, a single man stood staring upon the sparkling lights of night time Tokyo through the thick glass window. He paid no mind to the unconscious mass of people lying on the ground behind him nor did he paid any heed when four man phased into the room.

"My prince the arrangements are completed," the man with long silver hair announced.

"Where is she now," the man addressed as prince asked, never once taking his sight away from the lights down below.

"She is being escorted home as we speak sire," the man with a pony-tail replied.

"I see," the prince answered with envy and displeasure evident in his tone.

"We have also located the Sailor Senshis of this time," the man with wavy long brown hair informed.

"I can sense their powers are much greater here compared to the senshis we've known in our time. Not only that, but it would seem the Outer senshis have been awakened in this time," the man with short blond hair added.

"It doesn't matter," the prince replied non-nonchalantly, "We will continue as planned. Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite!"

"Yes Endymion-sama," the four man answered simultaneously.

"I will be going forward with my part. Make sure you four will not fail on your assignments," Endymion declared, turning to face his four general for the first time since their entrance.

"Rest assured my lord, we will not fail you again," the four declared fiercely.

At their prince's nod of acknowledgment, the four generals vanished, off to make good of their promise.

Alone once more, Endymion gazed around the Starlight tower as if searching for something. When his eyes landed on the elevator, the coldness clouding his eyes vanished as the memory of his time in a similar elevator with Usagi filled him. Taking out the star locket, Endymion listened to it play that soft endearing melody.

"Serenity."

Then as suddenly as the coldness had vanished, a red glow began to taint his ocean blue eyes and he closed the locket shut, abruptly stopping the music.

"We will be together again soon my love."

Turning his gaze once more upon the city below, a crazed grin appeared on his face as he held the locket against his chest.

"And once I have you beside me again Serenity, I shall create a new world that can never tear us apart and destroy the one that has caused you so much pain. They will never hurt us again Serenity. I will make sure of it."


	3. Chapter 2: Old Enemies Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 2: Old Enemies Return**

_Beryl's laughter rang through the dark chamber as she watched Endymion pierced Serenity's heart with the very blade he had once turned on her. Her eyes were filled with malicious glee as the prince swiftly pulled out his blood soaked blade and the Princess of the Moon collapsed into a bloodied heap. Finally, the bane of her existence was eliminated, by the hands of her own lover no less. How she had dreamed of her death the moment she had found her prince bewitched by this moon brat._

_'Now Endymion is mine alone,' Beryl thought confidently as she turned her attention back on her prince._

_Her grin immediately vanished when she saw the way Endymion clutched the dying princess in his arms as if to protect her from death's grip. The familiar feelings of jealousy and rage filled her entire being as she saw the tears slide down his face while obviously hanging onto every word the dying girl was struggling to tell him. Then came the moment when all life left the Moon Senshi and Endymion filled the dark chamber with his anguished scream. Rather than feeling joy and triumph from Serenity's death as Beryl had anticipated, she could only feel her hatred for the Moon Princess intensify at the sight of the Earth's Prince's heart-broken grieve._

_'Even in death and with Endymion under Metalia-sama's control, the accursed moon brat STILL holds Endymion's heart!'_

"_That's enough Endymion! Forget about her and bring me the Ginzuishou," Beryl commanded as she intensified the dark energy's hold on the Earth Prince._

_Seconds passed, but Endymion showed no sign of acknowledging Beryl's command. He merely continued to gaze at the girl in his arms as if willing her to reawaken from death's slumber._

"_Rrggh, I gave you an order Endymion. Return to my side at once!"_

_Beryl felt her rage reaching its boiling point when her order remain unheeded. Her normally orange eyes began to glow blood red as she suddenly sent out a powerful wave of dark energy, throwing the shell-shocked prince flying back away from the dead Moon Princess._

"_WHY? WHY IS IT YOU ONLY HAVE EYES FOR HER," Beryl exclaimed as she made her way towards Sailor Moon's body, "I HAD ALWAYS BEEN BY YOUR SIDE. EVERYTHING I EVER DONE I DID IT FOR YOU, SO WHY DO YOU ONLY LOOK AT HER?"_

_Standing above her body, Beryl glared at her hated rival with uncontrollable rage. Without warning, she kicked the already dead Moon Princess in the face._

"_She is trash! Poisoned your mind and turned you against your own people, against ME!"_

"_Stop," Endymion said weakly._

_When Beryl ignored his plea and raised her staff high above Sailor Moon's head with the clear intent of crushing her skull, the Earth Prince felt his blood run cold._

"_If not for her, we would have been happy! THIS MOON WITCH RUINED EVERYTHING," Beryl exclaimed as her staff descended straight for her dead rival's head._

"_STOP!'_

Mamoru's eyes shot open as he sprung up from bed. His eyes frantically took in his surroundings as he prepared to defend his princess. Several seconds passed before he realized he was in his bedroom at his apartment and not in the caverns of the Dark Kingdom. The panic slowly left his eyes and his battle-readied mind relaxed as his rapid breathing slowed down.

'_Another nightmare,'_ Mamoru realized as he stared down at his hands, half-expecting to see them smeared in bright-red blood, her blood.

It had all felt so real. He could still feel the way his Usako had went limp in his arms, the way her warmth quickly faded. His heart tightened at the memory, even if it had all been from a twisted nightmare. Pushing his blanket aside, Mamoru rose from his bed and made his way towards his bathroom. Standing above the sink, he turned on the cold water and splashed it onto his face. Feeling more awake from the water's icy-chill, he grabbed a near-by towel to dry off. Not wanting to go back to sleep for fear of more nightmares, he sat on his couch as he tried to clear his mind. But the more he tried to convince himself that the nightmares have no special meaning, the more he thought otherwise. He couldn't shake off the feeling that there's a reason he's been having these dreams.

"But what," Mamoru muttered in frustration.

Letting out a sigh, he silently admitted to himself that he would not be able to figure it out by thinking in circle on his own. He knew he had to talk to someone who could help him figure out the reasons behind these nightmares. Glancing at his clock, Mamoru figured he still have a few hours to kill before it would be considered a decent hour to go see the person he had in mind.

'_Guess I'm getting another early start today.'_

* * *

A bright red-orange flame burned fiercely at the center of the room as Rei sat between it and the room's entrance in deep prayer. The raven-haired priestess showed no sign of fear from the heat and flickers of small embers emitting from the Great Fire before her. The soft chant of her prayers seemed to blend with the crackling of the burning wood. If not for the slight furrow of her brow and the small frown on the Fire-senshi's face, all would have looked serene. As her prayers came to an end, Rei lowered her arms, but kept her eyes closed, the expression of deep thought never once leaving her face. It was only when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps did she finally opened her eyes.

"Umm Rei-san, Chiba-san is waiting outside asking to see you," Yuuchiro's hesitant voice came through the sliding doors.

"Let him know I'll be right out," Rei quickly replied as she wondered why Mamoru came to see her so early in the morning.

After rising up, Rei quickly dusted off the small specs of soot that had fallen onto her miko attire. After giving the Great Fire one last uncertain look, she turned to open and exit the sliding doors. Navigating through the corridors of the shrine, she soon came to the entrance of the Hikawa Shrine. It didn't take her long to spot Mamoru standing in front of the small shrine placed at their entrance in silent prayer. As she walked closer to where he stood, Rei could see the rigidity in his stance and the tiredness on his face.

'_He looks like he hasn't gotten any real sleep in days,'_ she thought as she called out to him.

Turning at the sound of his name, Mamoru gave a weak smile as he returned the greeting.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so early in the morning," he apologized as the two took a sit on the porch in the front of the shrine.

"Don't worry about it. Frankly I'm more concerned about how tired you look. Is something bothering you Mamoru-san? Did something happen with Usagi," Rei asked as she could not think of another reason that Mamoru would seek her out on his own.

"No no, nothing bad happened between me and Usako," Mamoru quickly replied.

Rei could not help the small amused smile that arose when she heard the slight panic in his reply. The usually calm Chiba Mamoru would only ever show panic when it came to Usagi.

"The reason I came here today is because of the dreams I've been having," Mamoru continued.

"Dreams?"

"Truthfully they're more like nightmares," Mamoru replied with a deep frown, "All of them involved the time I was under Beryl's mind control and tried to kill Usako."

"It's not uncommon to have nightmares about the things that haunts us," Rei said in a sympathetic and understanding tone, "I'm sure all of us have our fair share of nightmares about past battles."

"It's not just that...these nightmares, they're not just memories of that awful day. They come in bits and pieces every night. At first it would start out like I vaguely remember, but then at the point where Usako had cleansed me, the dream would diverge. At that witch's command, I would...I would...I-I-I..."

As he tried to force the words out, Mamoru suddenly felt a hand placed upon his own shaking ones. Raising his gaze away from the ground where he had been staring, he was met by Rei's understanding smile. Her message was clear: You don't have to say it.

"How long have these nightmares been going on," Rei asked after giving Mamoru a moment to compose himself.

"A little over a week."

"...Does Usagi know about them?"

"She found out two days ago. Don't worry, I'm not planning to keep this from her...not after what happened the last time I had nightmares," Mamoru all but whispered the last part bitterly, almost as if chiding himself.

"Well since you've already talked to Usagi about these dreams, you've obviously came to me with a reason other than just someone to confide in. Is there something you wanted to ask me about concerning these nightmares?"

After a moment of hesitation, Mamoru let out a soft sigh before asking in an uncertain tone, "Do you think they mean anything?"

"What you do you mean," Rei asked in honest confusion.

"What I'm trying to say is, do you think these nightmares have a deeper meaning to them...like it's some sort of premonition."

"Is that what's been bothering you Mamoru-san," Rei asked as understanding dawned on her, "You're afraid these nightmares are telling you you'll end up hurting Usagi?"

His silence was all the answer she needed.

"Mamoru-san you've got to understand that whatever happened in your nightmares DIDN'T actually happen. You were cleansed. You did NOT kill Usagi. Beryl is gone and you've got to put the past in the past for both yours and Usagi's sake."

"No you and Usako don't understand," Mamoru replied, his tone more desperate than accusing, "Each time I have these nightmares, they play out longer and more clearly. It doesn't feel like I'm dreaming up the scenario, more like I'm regaining bits and pieces of a long forgotten memory. I know its sounds crazy, but I can't help feeling like these dreams really did happen or WILL happen."

"Okay, let's say that these nightmares really are premonitions, it still doesn't add up. Beryl's gone, we've destroyed the Dark Kingdom," Rei reasoned as she tried to come up with another explanation for Mamoru's dreams, "Is it possible that the King is sending these dreams to you as another test?"

"If it is, then shouldn't there be some sort of message or warning like the ones I got years ago," Mamoru said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry Mamoru-san, but I really can't think of any other explanations than the ones I've already shared," Rei said apologetically, "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Actually, there is something I wanted to request that only you could do," Mamoru replied.

"Oh if there's something I could do to help, I would gladly be of service," Rei answered enthusiastically.

"I was hoping you could do a fire reading for me. If these nightmares really are some sort of premonition, maybe you can find some clue as to what they mean or whose sending them."

"...I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't do a fire reading for you."

"I know it's a long shot, but I really-"

"No you don't understand Mamoru-san," Rei interrupted as a deep frown formed on her face, "It's not that I won't do a fire reading for you. If I could, I would gladly try no matter how small of a chance it may be to find answers about your nightmares, but the truth is I haven't been able to do any fire readings with the Great Fire for days now."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know. Just this morning, right before you came, I was trying to do a fire reading, but I couldn't even sense the spiritual power I could normally sense from the Great Fire. It almost feels like something is blocking my attempts at connecting with it," Rei said, concern evident in her voice.

"You don't think there could be a new enemy doing this do you," Mamoru asked, all thoughts regarding his nightmares immediately pushed aside.

"I really can't say," Rei replied with a shake of her head, "I was planning on discussing this with the others this afternoon. I really hope it's not, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Mamoru nodded in understanding. Silently, he also hoped that there was no new enemy. After all, it did not feel like too long ago that they had that battle with Chaos. Just the memory of his Usako's tearful face when he had returned to her was enough to make him cringe. Her gaze had been filled with disbelief as if he and the others would disappear at any moment. It had taken weeks before Usagi finally lost that haunted look in her eyes and could give a real smile, one that actually reached her eyes. Raising up from his sit on the porch, Mamoru was about to thank Rei for listening to him when the familiar sound of her senshi communicator went off.

"Rei we need you at the Crown Arcade! There's a youma attack," Artemis's frantic voice came through the device as sounds of explosion rang loudly in the background, "The other girls are already on their way, but Venus's on her own right now!"

"Hang in there, I'll get there as soon as I can," Rei exclaimed.

As she quickly shot up with her transformation pen in hand, Rei saw Mamoru had already began heading down the temple steps in his Tuxedo-Kamen persona. With a quick glance of her surroundings, she made sure no one was around before raising her transformation rod in the air and exclaimed, "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

* * *

"Why don't you just come out of hiding? With that dead weight, I'm bound to find you sooner or later," the tiger-faced youma growled out as it scanned the room with its yellow eyes.

Behind some toppled over game machines, Venus clutched an unconscious Motoki close to her in an effort to keep out of sight. Frustration filled her eyes as she knew she could not face the youma head on when Motoki was with her in the line of fire. She needed the others.

"They're coming," Artemis who was couched by her side whispered as if reading her thoughts, "We just need to stay hidden long enough for them to get here."

"That's easier said than done," Venus mumbled to herself as the ground shook from another explosion sent by the youma.

Before the feline could respond, an explosion hit the rubble they have been hiding behind, sending all three flying apart. With a pained groan, Venus quickly pushed herself back onto her feet as she worriedly gazed around for her two companions. To her horror, she was soon met with the sight of the youma standing right above Motoki's limp form.

"I didn't come for human energy, but I'm sure the prince will not mind more fuel for what he has planned," the youma said with a grin as it began sucking the life energy out of the unconscious man with its extended arm.

"No! Stop," Venus exclaimed at the monster right as Artemis leapt onto its arm and bit down hard.

The youma let out a howl of pain before flinging the white cat onto the ground. Turning its angry gaze away from Motoki, it swiped its sharp dagger-like claws straight at Artemis who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Venus-Love-Me-Chain!"

A golden chain caught the youma's hand right before it could hit its target.

"Your fight's with me you tiger-faced freak," Venus declared fiercely with a glare.

With a loud angry cry, she sent the surprised youma plummeting face flat onto the ground with a sudden tug of her chain. Not giving it anytime to recuperate, Venus immediately sent her Love and Beauty Shock attack at the dazed youma.

"Grr, now you've made me angry," the youma growled as it stood back up even with the obvious wounds on its body from the attack, "The masters had instructed to leave the senshis with minimal damage, but you've dug your own grave. I'm sure the prince will overlook your unfortunate demise once I present him with such powerful energy!"

Sprinting at mach speed, it slammed Venus hard against the counter before she could even attempt to dodge. Her pained scream soon filled the air of the wreaked arcade as she felt the energy being sucked out of her through the youma's grip around her neck.

"Shabon Spray!"

"What," the youma cried out in confusion as a cold fog began to surround it.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The youma let out a pained growl as it felt hot sheering pain from where the arrow-shaped flame pierced its arm. As its grip loosened, a top hat shadow swooped in and carried the injured Venus away.

"Whose there," it demanded as its gaze fell on the four figures stepping out of the shadows as the fog cleared.

"How dare you destroy this precious arcade and attack my friends! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"You! No, I was suppose to find Master's crystal before you arrive," the youma growled out to itself when it saw Sailor Moon.

"Master? Who are you working for and what crystal are you looking for," Mars asked upon hearing the youma's words.

"Hee wouldn't you like to know," the youma taunted before letting out an ear-splitting roar that sent shock waves strong enough to push everyone around it flying into the wall or scattered rubbles.

Then aiming its roar at the ground at the center of the arcade, it blew out the floor to reveal a small underground chamber. In the darkness, a single glint of light shimmered from a faintly glowing gem.

"There!"

With its excited exclamation, the tiger-face youma made a leap for the glowing jewel. But before it could enter the darkness, it found itself suddenly tugged back by a familiar golden chain.

"I don't know what you want, but I'm not about to just let you take it without a fight," Venus declared.

Anger evident in its eyes, the youma gave the chain a tug of its own and sent the already weakened senshi into the ground. It then leapt into the air with its claws extended, intent on digging them into the interfering senshi's back.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

A ball of electricity slammed into the youma in midair, effectively stopping its attack.

"Akuryo Taisan," Mars exclaimed as her ofuda landed on the youma's forehead.

It let out a howling screech as its body became engulfed in flame before it crumpled to the ground.

"I see you've failed in your assignment," a voice suddenly boomed out catching everyone's surprise including the youma.

All heads turned to the source of the voice where a long silver haired man hovered in the air. Shocked recognition filled the senshis eyes while Tuxedo-Kamen's own eyes were suddenly filled with dread at the sight of the man they all thought had died.

"Kunzite! But how," Venus wondered aloud as she leaned on Tuxedo-Kamen's extended arm for support in her injured state.

"Please help me Master Kunzite," the youma pleaded weakly as it shakingly tried to stand.

"After you deliberately disobeyed my orders AND the prince's orders you expect my help," Kunzite said with narrowed eyes as he landed before the cowering youma, "You were to retrieve my crystal. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But Master Kunzite I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Kunzite declared coldly as his gaze momentarily met the barely standing Venus, "You disobeyed direct orders. I have no tolerance for unruly scums like you. Begone."

With his palm spread out before him, Kunzite sent a beam of energy at the kneeling youma that immediately turned to ashes. Before any of the others could react, his palm suddenly glowed white as the gem in the dark chamber became encased in the same white glow and was teleported into his hand in an instant.

"Hold it right there," Jupiter exclaimed as she saw the Shitennou prepared to leave, "What makes you think we'll just let you waltz right out of here with that crystal?"

"I did not come here to fight."

"Then why would you send that monster here," Venus retorted with narrowed eyes, anger laced in her words.

"It was sent to retrieve this crystal, not cause destruction," Kunzite calmly replied.

"What did you expect when you sent a youma to do your dirty work," Mars shot back with a scoff.

"Kunzite, if you really mean no harm, then tell us what's going on. Why do you need that crystal and who is this prince you're working for," Sailor Moon asked, her eyes pleading for the man before them to answer honestly.

"Gentle as always, even after all the battle you've gone though. I suppose I should not have expected anything less from you Princess Serenity."

Confusion and surprise filled their eyes not because Kunzite had called Sailor Moon by her past name and title, but because of the way he had said it. His tone had been gentle with a hint of admiration. It lacked the hatred and mockery he had used to say it with when they had faced him years ago.

"But I'm afraid I can't tell you what's going on just yet princess," Kunzite continued as his form began to fade before their eyes, "Just know your role in our plan will come in due time. So until then, it would be best if you stay out of our way. Trust me when I say that you would not want to upset our prince."

His warning seemed to hung in the air even after he had vanished from their sight. Stunned by what had just occurred, it was only the sound of approaching sirens that brought them out of their thoughts.

"We better get out of here before the police finds us," Venus said as she cradled the injured Artemis in her arms.

"What about Motoki onii-san," Sailor Moon asked as her worried gaze fell on the still unconscious man.

"It's best we let the paramedics take care of him," Mercury replied as she made her way towards the back entrance, "Don't worry Usagi-chan, I already made a quick scan of his vitals and I don't think he sustained any major injuries."

With a reluctant nod, Sailor Moon allowed Tuxedo-Kamen to pull her towards the back exit where the others were waiting. So lost in her worry for her friend, she missed the way her protector's grip around her wrist was tighter than usual. While calm on the outside, Tuxedo-Kamen was warring with his frantic fear within himself as the dread from earlier this morning returned to him in full force. A single frightening thought had planted itself in his mind the moment he saw the supposedly dead Shitennou.

_'If Kunzite is back, does that mean Beryl has also returned?'_


	4. Chapter 3: Arising Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 3: Arising Questions**

_The light from the full moon cast a pale glow onto the otherwise dark garden. The soft breeze that blew sent her long golden hair flowing in the wind. Hidden behind a particularly tall oak tree, the senshi of love silently kept guard over her princess. While she knew she should not be indulging her princess in these secret trips to Earth, Venus could not deny that Serenity gave the brightest and happiest smiles around the crown-prince of Earth. Even with the full knowledge of what severe consequences would most likely occur if the two lovers were discovered together, she could not bring herself to truly tear the two apart._

_'Obviously Mercury, Jupiter and even Mars feel the same way or they would not have turned a blind-eye to tonight's trip.'_

_Suddenly, the sound of extremely soft footsteps brought Venus out of her thoughts. Recognizing the sound as someone who was attempting to keep his or her presence hidden, she purposely kept her body relaxed to mislead the intruder into thinking she was not aware of his or her presence. As soon as she sensed the person was just a few feet behind her, Venus instantly whipped around and pointed a golden light sword she had conjured with her chain before the person could react._

"_If you value your life, you will not come a step closer," Venus warned in a soft, but stern tone._

_Taking a closer look at the man before her with the light emitted from her sword, Venus quickly recognized the man as the person she saw with Endymion the first time she had followed Serenity to Earth. If she recalled correctly, Venus believe she had heard the Earth prince address the man before her as Kunzite._

_'From what Mercury told me, Kunzite is the leader of the four Shitennou who guard Prince Endymion,' Venus recalled from the conversation she had with Mercury not long after she had found out Serenity's secret meetings with the prince of Earth._

"_Please Lady Venus, I mean no harm to you or your princess," Kunzite calmly said as he raised both hands up to show he had no hidden weapons, "My current position is merely the same as yours. Just as you are surely looking out for your princess, I am here to watch over my master."_

_Sensing no malice from the Shitennou, Venus slowly lowered her hand and dispersed the light around her chain. The hostility that had been in her eyes lowered as she acknowledged Kunzite's words with a nod. Returning her gaze toward Serenity and the Earth prince, she found the two were locked in a tight embrace. Even from afar she could see the sadness painfully apparent on her princess's face, indicating that the meeting between the two lovers were about to end._

"_Do you approve of this?"_

_The question slipped from her lips before she was even aware of it. If Kunzite was surprised by her question, he hid it well as his voice remained calm when he answered with a simple "No."_

"_Then why?"_

_Why let them meet?_

_Why let them fall deeper in love?_

_Why are we risking a possible war between the Earth and the Moon just to let them have a few short moments together?_

_Silence hung in the air as the two watched Endymion offer a single red rose to Serenity as he used his other hand to wipe away the tears that had began falling on the Moon princess's face. After the two lovers exchanged a promise to meet again on the next full moon, Serenity slowly began to make her way toward where Venus was waiting._

_Just as Venus was about to step out of the shadow and meet her princess half-way, Kunzite surprised her by answering her earlier question._

"_They are important to us, so we put their happiness above all else. Just as their love for each other make them irrational, so does our love for them."_

_Having not expected the usually silent Shitennou to answer her question, Venus stood rooted as she momentarily found herself pondering his words. Even as the senshi of love, Venus had not been able to completely accept the risks her princess was taking to meet with her lover._

_'And yet this man was able to speak his feelings without any hint of doubt.'_

"_Love really does make people do crazy things."_

_Venus let out a soft chuckle before turning her head to meet Kunzite's gaze. To the Shitennou's surprise, Venus gave a soft but sorrowful smile before saying, "Who knows what that emotion will cause us to do next time."_

_Not giving him a chance to respond, Kunzite could only watch as Venus quickly made her way to Serenity. Once together, the two were wrapped in an orb of light before it shot into the sky towards the glowing full moon._

The loud ringing of an alarm clock filled the room before being shut off when a hand shot out of the covers to slam on the off button. With a soft groan, Minako pulled the covers over her face to shield her eyes from the sunlight that was slipping through the creak of her curtains.

"Minako get up or you'll be late for school!"

Jumping onto the bed, Artemis yanked the covers off the sleepy girl with his teeth. Knowing her feline friend would not relent until she did as he said, Minako slowly sat up. Letting out a tired yawn, she found herself wondering about her dream. It was strange how she could remember every detail of the dream except for the man's face and the conversation that had been exchanged between them.

"Hey Artemis, did Mamoru-san have personal guards back during the Silver Millennium?"

Visibly stiffening at her question, the white cat had a thoughtful look on his face as if deciding how to answer Minako's question.

"Why do you ask," Artemis asked obviously delaying having to answer the question, but with genuine curiosity laced in his voice.

"I had this dream of a time during the Silver Millennium before the war broke out between the Earth and the Moon. I was on Earth watching over Serenity as she met with Endymion. Then near the end I was talking to a man and for some reason it's only his image that's very fuzzy in my mind. All I can remember was that he was watching over Endymion like I was watching over Serenity."

Artemis remained silent as he watched Minako's obvious effort in remembering more about the mysterious man in her dream. Coming to a decision, the feline gently called out to his long-time partner to regain her attention.

"To answer your question, yes. Just like Princess Serenity had you and the others as her protectors, Endymion also had personal guards."

"What happened to them? Were they also killed during the battle with Beryl and Metalia? Although I don't remember fighting along side them when..."

Minako went silent, not wanting to relive the little memories she had of her finally day during the Silver Millennium. While it made sense to her why those small memories were painful, Minako could not help but feel that there was something else about that final battle that brought about this intense feeling of grieve and sadness. It almost felt like her mind was purposely blocking out the memory to contain the overwhelming hurt.

"Minako, please trust me when I say that there are somethings better left forgotten."

Brought out of her thoughts, Minako felt her heart twist at the look in Artemis's eyes. They were filled with pain, sadness and guilt. As curious as she was about what her friend was referring to and most likely hiding from her, Minako did not want to force an answer out of the cat. She had too much faith in her long-time friend and confident. Patting his head to let him know she understands, Minako got out of bed to begin her day.

'_Artemis will tell me if it's important.'_

* * *

Walking down the quiet white hall of the Juban hospital, Ami came to a stop at a door with a sign marked 'Furuhata' next to it. Softly knocking on the door before entering the room, she found a bandaged Motoki fast asleep on his hospital bed. Closing the door behind her to avoid unwanted eyes, Ami activated her visor to make a quick check on her friend's condition. To her relieve, her analysis found no permanent physical injuries external or internal.

'_It seems he just need time to recover from having his energy drained.'_

Not wanting to disturb Motoki's rest, Ami quietly pulled out from her school bag a 'get well' card she and the girls had gotten and placed it on the stand next to the bed. As she was about to turn off her visor, her scanner suddenly picked up a signal that caught her attention. Pulling out her mini computer, Ami made rapid key strokes as a frown began to form on her face.

'_These readings, they're not an exact match, but the energy signature is similar to the ones of the stone that Kunzite took. The signal seems to be coming from below.'_

Turning off her visor but keeping her computer in hand, Ami swiftly made her way out of the room. Walking not too fast to avoid unwanted attention from the hospital staff or patients, she began to make her way toward the direction where the computer had pinpointed the signal. She soon found herself in front of a door she know lead to the hospital basement where the furnaces were located. On the door in big red letters were the words: DANGER! AUTHORIED PERSONNELS ONLY. Attempting to turn the door handle, she was not surprised to find the door to be locked. Taking a quick look around to make sure she was alone, Ami pulled out the copy of her mom's key card she had secretly made a duplicate of for when they needed to sneak in to check on an injured friend or victims of an attack.

A soft 'click' from the door signaled she had successfully gain entrance without triggering any alarm. Slowly descending down the short dark staircase, Ami turned her visor on and activated its night vision. Once at the bottom, Ami surveyed her surrounding and found nothing out of the ordinary. Switching on the dim lights, she found the dark room around her was empty except for the humming furnaces at the end of the room and a few electrical control panels on the walls to their sides. Returning her gaze to her computer, she saw the energy signature was right below a few feet from where she stood.

"There must be another one of those stones buried underground," Ami whispered to herself.

'_It'd be too dangerous to leave it here. We can't risk the enemy attacking the hospital to get this stone.'_

Pulling out her transformation rod, Ami let out her transformation cry. In a flash of light, she transformed into her Sailor Mercury form.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The streams of water sent forth from her harp collided into the spot where her computer had pinpointed the energy signature. Once the dust caused by her attack cleared, Mercury walked up to the small crater she had created having caught sight of a purple glint. Kneeling down, she picked up the purple-pink gem and immediately recognized it as a zoisite gemstone.

"Does this mean there's a gemstone for each of the Shitennou's?"

"You always were the quickest to pick up on clues Mercury."

Startled by the male voice, Mercury quickly spun around and rose to a defensive stance with the gemstone clutched tightly in one hand.

"Zoisite, so we were right to assume all the Shitennous of the Dark Kingdom have been revived."

A frown formed on the Shitennou's face at the water senshi's mention of the Dark Kingdom.

"I suppose you could say we have been revived, but in no way are we still afflicted with Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. We have been granted a chance to once again serve our true master."

"This prince of yours that Kunzite had mentioned in our last battle I assume."

"Right again Mercury. I'm glad to see you're still as sharp as I last remembered."

Confusion clouded Mercury at his words and knowing smile. A sense of frustration welled up in her as she felt like she was missing something important. The man before her looked exactly as he had when they last fought year ago and yet he was completely different.

'_No different isn't the right word,'_ Mercury thought as she continued to watch the Shitennou with a weary gaze, '_ It's more like this Zoisite feels more familiar, but why would that be. This man has always been an enemy, in this life and during the Silver Millennium.'_

"That expression of yours also haven't change," Zoisite said with a hint of fondness causing Mercury further confusion.

"What are you-"

"I mean you always had this look in your eyes when something puzzles you."

"I don't understand."

"I'm sure you will figure it out," Zoisite replied with sadness in his eyes.

Before Mercury could question him further, the stone in her hand began to give off a bright purple glow.

"What the-"

"NO, you have to let it go!"

Too stunned to react, Mercury became engulfed by the stone's glow. The image of a frantic Zoisite reaching for her became hazy as she found herself blacking out.

"_They should not continue to meet."_

"_And yet here you are escorting her to do just that. Your actions betray your true feelings Mercury."_

"_..."_

"_We are their protectors, so let us protect their happiness."_

"_Even if it may be short lived?"_

"_Especially if it's short lived. Besides, I'm sure you will figure it out."_

_Turning to face the man behind her for the first time since her arrival. Mercury fell into the man's embrace._

"_You always overestimate my abilities Zoisite."_

"_Mercury, I-"_

"Mercury, wake up!"

"Mercury!"

"Mercury snap out of it!"

"Please get up Ami-chan!"

Blinking the haziness out of her eyes. Mercury found herself surrounded by four concerned senshis.

"What happened," Mercury asked as she slowly pushed herself up.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Sailor Moon said as she wiped the tears that had been forming in her eyes.

"We came looking for you when you didn't meet up with us at the shrine like you said you would after checking up on Motoki," Venus answered, "Luna was able to track down the signal on your communicator."

"As for what happened, you'll have to fill us in," Mars said as she indicated to the small crater behind them.

Memories of what happened hit her as Mercury surprised the others by shooting up and frantically looking around as if searching for something.

"Zoisite, where is Zoisite?"

Remembering why she had came down, Mercury looked at her empty hands and frowned.

"He took the gemstone."

The others were surprised not by her words, but by the strong tone of bitterness and betrayal laced in her voice.

"Mercury what are you talking about," Sailor Moon asked as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You were alone when we found you. We didn't see Zoisite or any gemstone. We just found you passed out with your computer in your hand."

Handing Mercury the computer she had dropped in her haste to stand up, Sailor Moon watched her normally mild-manner friend with worry.

"We should get out of here while the coast is clear," Jupiter suggested as she saw shadows pass the creak of the door, "Wouldn't want anyone to find us and start asking questions."

Nodding in agreement, Venus detransformed and indicated for the others to do the same. Once everyone was back in their civilian form, Minako turned to the still silent Ami.

"You can tell us what happened after we get out of here."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Usagi said with a genuine smile, "You shouldn't let whatever happened get you down. Cheer up Ami-chan."

Nodding at her friend's words of comfort, Ami tried to return Usagi's smile with one of her own, but as she followed after her friends up the stairs, it instantly vanished. Not even her princess's smile and cheerfulness could bring calm to her whirling thoughts. Her mind was just filled with too many questions.

What had set off the zoisite gemstone?

Why had Zoisite not kill her when she had been unconscious?

Why were his eyes filled with such dread and worry when the gemstone had engulfed her in that light?

But what plagued the water senshi's mind the most was the vision she had seen when engulfed by the gemstone's light.

'_Was that real? Had it been a forgotten memory of my time during the Silver Millennium?'_

Knowing she was not likely to find the answers to her questions by herself, Ami knew who would most likely hold at least some answers to her questions. As soon as they stepped out of the Juban hospital, she stopped and called out to get the others' attention.

"Get Mamoru-san. We need to speak with Setsuna-san as soon as we can."


	5. Chapter 4: Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 4: Moving Forward**

"Setsuna-san," Minako said in confusion, "Why do you want us to see Setsuna-san so suddenly?"

"There is something I need to ask her. Something I have to confirm," Ami replied, images of the vision repeatedly flashing through her mind.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait until tomorrow? Luna and Artemis must be worried sick waiting to hear back from us," Usagi reasoned, concern evident in her eyes, "Besides, you look like you could use some rest."

"I don't-"

"Usagi's right," Rei quickly interrupted their friend's protest, "You look pale. Whatever trick Zoisite pulled must have taken its toll."

"It wasn't Zoisite. He didn't do anything," Ami exclaimed.

The hint of anger in her voice surprised the others as well as herself. After all the times the Shitennous had tried to kill them, it was only logical for Rei and the others to think her fatigued state was caused by Zoisite. And yet, Ami could not explain her need to defend the very man who had tried to kill them every chance he got.

'_That zoisite stone, whatever it did must be affecting my mind,'_ Ami reasoned to herself.

As the Water Senshi became lost in her own thoughts, the four girls exchanged worried glances. It was not like their usually soft-spoken friend to snap at them. An uncomfortable silence fell as the four did not want to somehow further upset their friend. It was only when Usagi could no longer stand the tension did she hesitantly call out Ami's name.

Snapping out of her daze, Ami looked up and noticed all four girls were looking at her with concern. Realizing what she had done, guilt wield up in the Water Senshi. With a tint of pink on her face and a sheepish smile, Ami quickly apologized to the others.

"You guys are right. I should get some rest and clear my head."

"Do you want to talk about what happened," Minako asked.

As a leader, Minako knew she have to get the details on what happened as soon as possible. But as a friend, Minako was willing to be patient and give her fellow senshi time to calm and gather her thoughts. Besides, she trust that Ami would not hold back information if it was urgent and vital.

Well aware of Minako's good intention, the Water Senshi gave her friend a grateful smile. Turning back to the others, Ami suggested they report back to Luna and Artemis.

"You should head home to rest," Makoto said with a shake of her head, "We can handle the rest."

"I know. I will call Mamo-chan and see if he can give you a ride home," Usagi said with a bright smile.

Before Ami could protest, Usagi had already pulled out her pink cell phone and speed-dialed her boyfriend's number. With amused smiles, the four girls watched as their bubbly friend practically glowed with happiness just by hearing the Earth prince's voice.

_We are their protectors, so let us protect their happiness._

Those words suddenly rang in Ami's head as she watched her princess's smile grow wider with each word.

'_Illusion or not, at least those words make sense,' _Ami thought as Usagi excitedly inform them that Mamoru will be here shortly to give them a ride, '_So it doesn't matter whether what I saw was real or not as long as the Shitennou remains our enemies, I will not show mercy to anyone who threatens Usagi-chan.'_

* * *

Standing before the see-through crystal wall, Zoisite watched the citizens of Tokyo below going about their everyday business. The barrier around the Starlight tower made them all unaware of its resurrection. The strategist found himself feeling both envy and anger at their ignorance.

_'If not for them, master and the princess would not have been separated. Then perhaps we too could have...'_

"You have returned Zoisite."

Immediately snapping out of his thoughts, Zoisite turned and bowed.

"Master Endymion, I did not know you have returned. Have you found the location already?"

As soon as Zoisite voiced his question, the Earth prince's face visibly darkened. Mouth twisting into a tight frown, Endymion shook his head in answer.

"But surely if anyone knows its location it would be one of them," Zoisite said with certainty.

"It is not that they don't know," Endymion replied bitterly, "At the very least he would know. What kind of guardian would he be if he does not even know the location of what he guards! He simply refuses to reveal it. A choice he will surely come to regret."

"Perhaps if you will allow me to speak with the prisoners I could-"

"No! I will continue to deal with them myself. You must assist the others in finding the remaining stones. Otherwise it would be meaningless when I get the information out of him," Endymion replied sternly.

"You need not worry master. Jadeite has already located his stone," Zoisite answered.

"Then why has he not retrieved it?"

"Its location...complicates its retrieval, but rest assured we will not fail. Jadeite is merely waiting for the opportune time to strike."

"Well that time better be soon. I expect the remaining two stones to be found and recovered by the time I find ITS location," Endymion declared as a red glow began to taint his normally blue irises, "Now be off, I believe I have given our _guests_ ample time to reconsider my request."

Zoisite remained in a bowed position until Endymion's figure disappeared down the dark staircase.

"It would seem we have less time than we first anticipated," Zoisite said as a new figure emerged from behind the piles of rubble columns.

"I agree," Kunzite replied as he stood beside the strategist, "But we cannot become hasty or SHE will notice. If that happens, not only will we put ourselves and Master Endymion in danger, but they will be as well."

Nodding in consensus, Zoisite quickly contemplated all their current options.

"In this time they are certainly stronger, but if the past is any proof, we cannot count on them to ever strike to kill once they find out who they are fighting, especially the princess. SHE will definitely take advantage of the princess's kindness. Perhaps the Outers-"

"We can't count on them either," Kunzite interrupted with a shake of his head, "They may have a stronger warrior spirit and are willing to commit an evil for the safety of their princess, but Princess Serenity would definitely try to stop them. Its too great of a risk. Not to mention the chance of the Outers trusting our words is slim to none.

"Guess you're right," Zoisite agreed with a tired sigh, "I just hope everything will go as planned now that our time frame has shortened."

* * *

The sound of running water echoed against the tiled walls as the entire bathroom became enveloped in the steam of the hot water. With eyes shut, Ami welcomed the feel of the water's heat easing the tension from her tired body. Yet even as she felt her body began to relax, her mind continued to race with thoughts on the day's events. A sense of disappointment filled her as she recalled the phone call she made soon after being dropped home by Mamoru and Usagi. Even though she had promised her friend to rest, the moment she entered her home, she had headed straight to the phone an dialed Setsuna's number only to get no answer. She had then tried Haruka and Michiru's residence, knowing Setsuna often preferred to stay there to help watch over Hotaru.

"_I'm sorry, but Setsuna had returned to the Time Gate. She never did like to leave her post for too long."_

"_Did Setsuna-san mention when she will return Michiru-san?"_

"_She never tells us when she plans to return, but from past experience, I say Setsuna usually don't return for at least a few weeks."_

"_I see."_

"_Is there something wrong? You sound like whatever you need with her is really urgent. Has something happened?"_

_'Trust Michiru-san to figure out something has happened just by a few questions and my tone,'_ Ami thought with a slight smile as she shut off the running water, '_Well I suppose they would have found out sooner or later. At least this way we will have their help in trying to figure out how the Shitennou were brought back and what they plan to do with those stones.'_

As she began drying herself with her bath towel, Ami quietly wondered what she should do next. She had wanted to quickly confirm the validity of her vision by asking Pluto about the Shitennou's role during the Silver Millennium before Beryl's possession by Metalia. If anyone would know the truth of their past, it would be the Senshi of Time.

'_But with Pluto back at the Time Gate, there's no way for me to contact her and get answers...Assuming she would have given me any.'_

The image of herself in Zoisite's embrace flashed through her mind as her thoughts returned to the vision that had brought her current dilemma. Confusion clouded her as she could clearly recall the sense of security from that short embrace. In that moment, she had felt as if Zoisite's arms were forming a protective cocoon around herself to shield her from anything that would harm them.

'_It makes no sense,'_ Ami thought as she tossed the damp towel into the laundry basket and began dressing herself into her sleepwear, '_Our fight with the Dark Kingdom clearly showed that the Shitennous are enemies. Even the vision of the past Queen Serenity had shown us when we were sent across dimensions by Kunzite proved the same. The Shitennous' alliance during the present and the past had always been with the Dark Kingdom. It's only logical to conclude that this vision brought on by the zoisite stone was false, something to confuse me with. It's only logical...so why is it that I am still not 100% convinced the vision was a trick?'_

Fully dressed, Ami stepped out of the bathroom and crossed the hall into her room. Gently shutting the door behind her, she walked straight to her desk and sat down on her desk chair. Materializing her Mercury computer, she began to analyze the data she had the computer gather on the kunzite and zoisite stones.

'_I promised Usagi-chan that I would rest, but I won't be able to until I get some form of answer.'_

The confusion that had filled her eyes steeled into determination as she rapidly scanned the data displayed on the small monitor.

_'And the first step to finding the answer is to determine the importance of these stones they are collecting.'_

* * *

Taking the last few steps of the long staircase, the blonde hair young man stood before the entrance of the Hikawa Shrine. With eyes hidden behind a pair of dark shades, he turned his head left and right, quietly observing the temple grounds. The setting sun cast an orange glow as the few remaining temple visitors walked about, most heading toward the descending staircase to exit. Paying the passing people no mind, the young man began to head toward the shrine's front where the small alter stood.

_CAW!CAW!CAW!_

The sudden sound of approaching flapping wings caused the man to stop and gaze skyward. In an instant, two large black crows were upon him with clear intent of malice. With a cry of surprise, he instinctively threw his arms up in an attempt to shield his face from the crows' attacking claws and beaks.

"Phobos! Deimos! Stop!"

At the sound of their master's command, the two crows immediately halted their attack and perched themselves onto the branch of a nearby tree. Sensing he was no longer in danger of getting his face clawed out, the young man lowered his arms and lifted his head. Quickly locating his attackers, he swore the two birds were glaring at him with their black piercing eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over them."

Turning his head at the sound of his savior's voice, the man visibly stiffened at the sight of the approaching Rei, dressed in her miko attire. Making sure his shades had not fallen loose from the attack, he tried to quickly put his hands behind his back. Having seen what he did, Rei unbashfully grabbed one of his arm out and frowned when she saw the scratch marks on his hands have began to bleed.

"You shouldn't leave these wounds open. They might get infected," Rei scolded as she began to pull the shocked young man toward the temple porch.

"You don't-"

"I am partially responsible for what happened. Please, the least I can do is clean and bandage the wounds on your hands and arms," Rei insisted as she gently push the man down to sit on the porch, "Just wait here a moment and I will be back with a first-aid kit."

A small smile appeared on the young man's face as he watched Rei disappear behind the sliding door.

"Still as pushy as I remember," he whispered with a chuckle, "But I can't waste anymore time. I have to quickly find my jadeite stone. I definitely sense its presence nearby."

Rising from his sit, Jadeite turned toward where he sense the stone's energy.

'_If I recall correctly, the stone should be-'_

"ARGH!"

The sound of a loud crash rang out along with two simultaneous yells. Recognizing one of the voices, Jadeite sprung around and urgently slid open the screen door. The sight he was met with was something he was completely unprepared for.

"Yuuchiro you idiot! Get off of me! How on earth did you trip on AIR?"

Jadeite watched the scene with a blank face. The blushing shaggy haired man was sprouting apologies as he hurriedly pushed himself off the fuming miko. Slowly a sad grin formed on his face as Jadeite noticed the look on Rei's face. Many would easily mistake the red blush on the miko's face to be from anger, but for someone who had once been close to the Fire Senshi, he knew that she was embarrassed, not angry. Deciding it was best to take his leave while she was still focused on scolding this Yuuchiro person, Jadeite quietly slipped back out the door and silently re-closed it. Taking a moment to regain his focus, he took and released a deep breath before quickly making his way toward where he could sense his stone.

Just minutes after his departure, Rei returned to the porch with the first-aid kit in hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I-"

Stopping her explanation mid-sentence when she found the man was no longer there, Rei looked left and right only to see that she was alone. Realizing that the man must have left without a word stirred a feeling inside her that she could not quite name. For some reason, she felt she had met that man before. Shaking her head as if to shake off the strange feeling, Rei decided to direct her attention elsewhere. She placed the unused first-aid kit on top of the cabinet by the doorway before making her way toward the tree where Phobos and Deimos remain perched upon. As if sensing their master's beckoning, the two crows flew toward the Fire Senshi. While one sat itself upon her shoulder, the other landed atop Rei's extended arm.

"Now why did you two attack that man? Did you sense something I missed?"

To her surprise, the two crows spread their wings and began crowing at her question. Flying off their master, they began to hover above a section of the temple that Rei recognized as the room where the Great Fire resided.

'_Something's not right. This feeling, it can't be, but...'_

Eyes growing wide in recognition, Rei suddenly sprinted toward the prayer room.

"There's no mistake. Someone's made contact with the Great Fire!"


	6. Chapter 5: Burning Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 5: Burning Memories**

_Sounds of clashing swords mixed with howls of pain echoed loudly through the once peaceful palace. Among the chaos, Jadeite ran through the battle-torn halls littered with rubble and fallen soldiers. A look of feral desperation displayed plainly in his eyes as he cut down the seemingly endless number of youma that stood in his way._

"_Get out of my way you hell sent bastards!"_

_Venom and anger laced his voice as he continued to make his way towards the prayer room. Despite the continued blood loss from his multiple wounds, Jadeite was determined to warn her of their failed mission. He needed to give her and her comrades a fighting chance and succeed where they have failed. The minutes it took to reach his destination felt like millenniums. When he finally saw the doors to the prayer room, Jadeite felt a rush of relief. With as much force as he could muster, he rammed aside the last youma standing between him and the door. Quickly crossing the threshold between the hall and the prayer room, he immediately spun around and thrust his sword into the marble floor._

"_I, Jadeite, knight of patience and harmony, loyal Shitennou of Master Endymion beseech you great Elysion for protection," Jadeite rapidly chanted as a circle of light began to form around the embedded sword, "Grant me strength to fend off the demons and protect those I love! Barrier Formation!"_

_Responding to the Shitennou's words, the glow around the sword intensified and expanded to encompass the entire prayer room. Youmas that were about to enter were disintegrated to dust while those outside the barrier were denied entrance._

_Finally releasing the grip on his sword, Jadeite ignored the angered cries of the youmas and turned to face the flickering flames behind him. Feeling like the room was spinning around him, he barely took one step forward before his legs failed him. Collapsing onto the floor, the blood loss combined with the large energy drain from casting the barrier spell proved to have take a huge toll on his already fatigued body._

"_No, I'm so close," Jadeite mumbled as he struggled to push himself back up, "I have to warn them of what Beryl has done."_

"_Too bad for you my dear Shitennou, but it is already too late."_

_The sickeningly sweet voice rang loudly in the prayer room as a figure suddenly appeared before the wounded Shitennou. Even in his severely weakened state, Jadeite clearly recognized the woman clad in a long purple gown with fire-red hair._

"_Beryl," he hissed the name, hatred evident in his eyes, "You foolish witch. You betrayed our Prince, sold your soul to the devil and doomed the Earth!"_

"_Silence! It was the five of you who were betraying the Earth," Beryl exclaimed, her hold on her scepter tightening as she spoke, "You four were Endymion's guards. You could have stopped him from becoming bewitched by that accursed Moon witch! Instead, you Shitennous went and allowed yourselves to be enamored by her followers! If I had not offered my soul to our Great Leader, the Earth would have became another prized puppet for the power hungry Moon Kingdom!"_

"_You really are a fool," Jadiete panted out as he was finally able to push himself into a kneeling position, "You're beyond help. Even if I must give up my life, I will at least take you down with me!"_

_Calling forth every last ounce of his strength, Jadiete sprung up and pulled out the ofuda given to him before he had returned to Earth with his fellow Shitennous._

_'Mars please lend me your strength.'_

"_Akuryo Taisan," Jadiete exclaimed as the ofuda began to give off a bright red light in response._

_Not giving the surprised Beryl a chance to react, he threw the enchanted ofuda straight at the self-proclaimed Queen of the D__ark Kingdom. Having truly spent the last of his energy, Jadiete fell back to his knees as he watched Beryl become engulfed by flames as soon as the ofuda attached itself to her forehead. As if recognizing its mistress's power, the sacred fire behind them flared to life as the terrible screams of the burning Beryl echoed throughout the entire prayer room. But the sense of victory and relief was short-lived as Beryl's outraged scream soon turned into maniacal laughter. As quickly as the blazing inferno had appeared, it was soon extinguished by a dark aura that emerged around the grinning mad woman._

"_Your efforts are futile. Our Great Leader Queen Metalia protects me from those dirty tricks the Mars princess had given you," Beryl declared confidently._

"_I may...have failed," Jadiete slowly drawn out between labored breaths, "But SHE and the others...will stop you."_

_Instead of an outraged denial of his claim as he had come to expect from the volatile woman, he felt his blood run cold at the devious knowing glint in her fire-red eyes._

"_Wrong again my dear Shitennou," Beryl replied as she slowly approached the weary man with a predatory grin, "In fact, you and your fellow Shitennou will help me conquer the Moon Kingdom"_

_At her words , three figures appeared behind Beryl and bowed to her in respect. Not one acknowledged Jadiete's look of horror nor his cry of disbelief._

"_No it can't be," Jadiete whispered before returning his gaze back at the grinning woman and exclaimed in outrage, "YOU WITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!"_

"_I have merely opened their eyes to the Moon brat's and her senshi's treachery," Beryl replied matter-of-factly, "Do not worry. You too shall be cleansed of their bewitchment by Queen Metalia's power."_

"_I'd rather die witch," Jadiete hissed, his hatred and disgust for the woman before him written clearly on his face._

"_Watch your tongue you ungrateful brat," Beryl warned as dark energy began to gather in her outstretched hand, "Or you just might get your wish."_

_Silence fell as the two glared murderously at the other. Seconds passed, along with Beryl's rage. Fully aware that the young Shitennou was merely baiting her into killing him, Beryl lowered her hand and instead pointed her scepter at Jadiete._

"_You will soon learn your place," she said with a victorious grin as a plume of thick black cloud emitted from her scepter and completely engulfed Jadiete._

_Feeling as if his head was being torn apart, Jadiete let out a heart-wrenching scream as the world began to black out. His last thought was that of his fiery lover and regret of breaking the trust she had only recently began to place in him._

_'I'm sorry Mars. Looks like I couldn't keep my promise after all.'_

* * *

"Mars."

Standing just a few feet from the unconscious man, Rei's figure visibly stiffened at the soft murmuring of her alter-ego's name. Surprise was quickly transformed into suspicion of this stranger who had been attacked by Phobos and Deimos, entered the prayer room uninvited and apparently collapsed after have made contact with the Great Fire.

'_It can't be a coincidence that he looks exactly like Jadiete,'_ Rei thought with a frown as she wondered if she should transform and confront him in her senshi form.

Not wanting to involve her grandfather or Yuuchiro, Rei quietly shut the doors before turning back to the still unconscious man. As she began to take slow cautious steps forward, the miko silently observed his unmoving figure while clutching her henshin rod in one hand, ready to transform at a moments notice.

'_His wounds, they're already completely healed. Jadiete or not, he's no ordinary man,' _Rei concluded when a shimmer from an object clutched tightly in his right hand caught her attention.

"The stone!"

Too late in realizing her mistake, Rei reflexively took several steps back and fell into a defensive stance as her loud exclamation immediately roused the unconscious man. The Shitennou took no time in raising to his feet, but in his semi-conscious state, he failed to notice he was no longer alone in the room.

"I see you've returned to plague this shrine again."

Catching his full attention with her sudden accusation, Jadiete turned to face an obviously unhappy Rei with the look of a deer caught in the headlights.

"You've almost tricked me again, but this time I won't let you escape Jadiete," Rei declared as she revealed her henshin rod, "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

When the bright flash of red finally died down, Sailor Mars stood before Jadiete with her flame arrow pointed straight at him.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Reacting as if by reflex, Jadiete swiftly dodged to the side as his unoccupied left hand shot up and caught the arrow before it could soar past him and hit the wooden wall.

"Are you trying to burn the temple to the ground," he exclaimed to the surprised senshi, completely ignoring the scorch mark forming on his left hand as the burning arrow sizzled out into thin air.

Momentarily stunned by his accusation, Mars frowned as she silently admitted to herself that she may have acted too rashly, '_But I'm not going to let him know that.'_

"Afraid you won't have a chance to use our shrine as a base of operation like you did last time you were here?"

Instead of an angry or witty remark like she had expected, Mars watched wearily as her uninvited guest continued to silently observe her with an intense look. His gaze left her feeling exposed as the Shitennou seemed to be searching for something about her with his eyes alone. Just when she felt she could no longer stand the tension building in her from his silent observations, Jadiete's searching gaze suddenly morphed into a determined one, as if finally coming to a decision.

"You've gone soft Mars," Jadiete said icily, his eyes filled with contempt, "The Mars I knew would strike down anyone who was a threat to Serenity, no matter who they were."

"Don't talk as if you know me," Mars snapped back, not knowing why this man's words seemed to annoy her more than it should, "The only reason you're not charred to ashes is because I have questions that you WILL answer!"

"Oh really," Jadiete goaded with a smug smile, further infuriating the already annoyed senshi, "Let me guess, you want to know about what we plan to do with these."

Waving the jadeite stone tauntingly, Jadiete had to hold back his laughter when Mars all but growled in clear irritation. Her posture and expression reminded him of a frustrated cat who just keep missing its prey who was only inches away.

'_She's still so easy to rile up,'_ he mused with a knowing grin.

"I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug look off your face," Mars declared as flames danced on her fingertips.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait for another day," Jadiete said with a chuckle.

Then to the fire senshi's surprise and confusion, the man's eyes suddenly reverted back to the cold, icy stare he had used earlier.

"Unfortunately our time is short. Once the Golden Palace arise, our master will return for her. If you and the others do not rediscover your warrior's pride before that happens, this world shall crumble just as the Moon Kingdom did along with your Princess."

A cold shiver ran down Mars's spine at his ominous forewarning. The anger and annoyance she had felt merely moments ago were quickly being replaced by a sense of foreboding. Realizing that Jadiete's form was beginning to fade out, Mars yelled out for him to stop as she launched herself at his direction, only to grasp at thin air.

"The next time we meet will surely be our last."

The sound of his parting words seemed to echo off the prayer room's walls as Mars clenched her fists in anger. His message was clear: the next time they meet, she must either kill or be killed. It was not the first time an enemy had threatened her and her companion's lives and no doubt this won't be the last.

'_So why is it that something about his words stung more than it should,'_ she wondered in frustration as her transformation went undone, '_No, I can't get distracted now. I need to let the other know about what I found out. Maybe Luna and Artemis will know something about this "Golden Palace" and where it may be.'_

Pulling out her red senshi communicator, Rei flipped open the top and called out to the others.

"I need you guys to come to the Hikawa Shrine as soon as you can. I just had a run in with Jadiete and you guys need to hear what I've found out."

After hearing seven confirmed replies of "yes," Rei flipped her communicator off and turned to exit the prayer room. Just as she was about to open the door, the familiar sensation that had called her here earlier resurfaced. Turning back to face the Great Fire, she watched in amazement as the flames appeared to be burning stronger and brighter than it had for weeks. It was as if whatever had been sealing off its power had been neutralized. Sensing that the Great Fire was trying to communicate with her, Rei sat herself before it and began her prayers. Minutes passed as she attempted to connect with the Great Fire with no luck. Just as she began to doubt herself, an overwhelming sensation of losing connection with her surrounding as a vision began to engulf her overtook her consciousness and she found herself blacking out.

"_Reckless, every single one of you! I thought at least Kunzite and Zoisite would know better!"_

"_Worried about me my dear Mars?"_

"_This is not a joke you infuriating man. Can't you see how dangerous it is for you four to return to Earth right now with that mad woman running around brainwashing all of humanity!"_

"_We have considered the risks, but you know as well as I do that we can't just leave the teleportation room unguarded, even if it is hidden in Elysion's Golden Palace."_

"_But-"_

"_In order for Mercury to be able to deactivate our teleporation room from here, we need to go back so that Zoisite can make the proper modifications."_

_Unable to refute his logic, Mars turned away from the man in silent defeat and frustration. When she suddenly felt his arms encircle her from behind, her entire body immediately stiffened._

"_We'll be back."_

"_I am not a child Jadiete. You and I both know the fate our duties will eventually lead us to."_

"_Have YOU forgotten that humans, such as myself, are stubborn to a fault? We live to defy destiny," he said with a grin before lowering his head and voice to whisper by her ear as if telling a secret, "Besides, I promised I would never lie to you. Not to mention I have that little good luck charm you've given me. Have a little more faith in the man you've chosen."_

"_You're insufferable," Mars muttered in reply._

_Jadiete chuckled in response as he placed a chaste kiss upon the fire senshi's blushing face._


End file.
